One problem with switching arrangements heretofore utilized is that they normally use mechanical connectors or switching elements that required contacts that after a period of time malfunctions develop in the switching of the signals due to worn contacts or possible contamination of the contacts. Since the development or growth of fiber optics, fiber optic switching arrangements have been utilized which require the individual fibers between which switching takes place to be accurately and precisely aligned so as to transfer the light signal from one fiber to the other. While these devices work satisfactorily when all of the fibers are in optical alignment, it is extremely difficult to align the fibers so as to transfer optical signals therebetween. Furthermore, the transfer of the signal is hindered when the ends of the fibers are not cleaned or contaminated with grease or other contaminants.
It is extremely difficult to maintain the proper and precise mechanical alignment between the fibers in a purely fiber mechanical switching device.